Many prior art micro-ingredient dispensing systems include a plurality of dry microingredient containers that dispense their additives into a rotatable compartmentalized hopper, which then dumps the additives into a mixing tank. In the mixing tank, the dispensed additives are actively mixed with water to disperse and suspend the additives in the water to create a slurry. After the slurry is formed, a pump in a line between the mixing tank and a receiving station delivers the slurry to a receiving station, where it is deposited onto a feed ration.